


My Tie Is Blue

by Crazyheart



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Even doesn’t agree, Isak’s tie is blue, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, missing moment, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: This is one of my very first ficlets based on Julie Andem’s New year’s gift and this anonymous prompt: «Has anyone ever written a backstory for "my tie is blue and i love you"? I imagine them bickering, Isak says the tie is blue and Even insists it's black and it goes on for over half an hour of light insults and playful shoves and at some point Even realizes he's wrong but he won't admit it and in the end Isak settles the argument by saying I love you»





	My Tie Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea! have never really tried to write a ticket, or a shorter thing like this. But this seems like a golden opportunity. So here’s my first attempt at an Evak ficlet, My Tie Is Blue (it’s completely unbetaed, please let me know if it has lots of stupid mistakes):

– What do you wish for? Isak asked when they were in the bathroom, and Even was helping him with his tie. It was New Year’s Eve, and they had a new year and new possibilities ahead of them.

– That you learn how to tie a tie, Even joked.

Isak laughed. – Haha fuck you.

Even smiled and kissed him. His soft lips tasted of toothpaste, and he smelled of Noora’s strawberry shampoo and that gooey stuff he used to style his hair. – Just kidding. I don’t wish for shit. Just that everything is just as it is now.

Isak smiled and kissed Even back, humming a little. He wished for a lot of things. But he agreed that everything right now was pretty awesome.

Even fixed Isak’s bangs that kept falling into his eyes. Even’s quiff made him look ridiculously hot, as always. – Well, Happy New Year, baby, he said.

His deep voice did things to Isak again, as it always did. Isak wanted to rip off Even’s white shirt and suit and let the New Year’s party be. He knew he couldn’t do that, though. – Happy New Year, Evi, he teased instead.

Even threw his head back and laughed. Isak laughed too, as he finally managed to step away from Even and go to his bedroom. – Where did I put my shoes? he asked, mostly to himself.

– What do you mean? Even said, following him. He sounded amused. – Are we going to wear shoes inside?

Isak rolled his eyes. He didn’t react when Even picked up his phone and started to film him. Isak was pretty used to it by now. Even was always documenting things, or that was what he said, anyway.

– It’s New Year’s Eve, Even, Isak said, and grimaced to the camera. – We gotta think of our reputation and wear our best shoes.

– Oh, I think our reputation won’t hurt much if we trot around in our socks, Even huffed. – Are you scared they’ll think we don’t have shoes?

Isak shook his head, chuckling. Ah, there. He found his shoes at the bottom of the closet. He bent down to put them on. – Civilized people wear shoes at Christmas Eve and New Year parties. At 17th of May, too. That’s just how it is.

He stood up, surprised by how quick the sentence spilt out of his mouth. It was like he had heard the phrase a hundred times before. He probably had.

Even smiled a half smile, still holding his phone pointed at Isak. – I guess I come from an uncivilized family, then.

Isak pushed down the twinge he felt in his stomach and looked quickly in the mirror. – Do you think this blue tie fits this suit?

Even cocked his head and studied him. – You look amazing, baby. And we’re just celebrating with our friends, so chill.

– I’m always chill, Isak muttered, as he straightened his tie. Of course, he wasn’t, not really. He didn’t know why he was on edge. Eskild had agreed to make the dinner, as long as the others helped to make the flat look alright. He had nothing to worry about, really. Everything was perfect, and their best friends were their guests. They would eat and drink, and Isak would maybe be so lucky that he would kiss Even under the fireworks.

He took a deep breath and released it. Felt some of the tension seep away. Deep down, he knew it probably was all about his family. He remembered numerous New Years dinners and parties, and some of them had been far from fun.

Well, he wasn’t going to let memories like that ruin everything tonight.

– Always chill, Even repeated, with a careful smile. If he noticed Isak’s slight mood swing, he didn’t comment on it. – Right. By the way that’s not blue, it’s black.

Isak raised his eyebrows, wondering for a moment if Even was kidding. – This is blue, Even, everyone can see that!

– Oh, but I have an eye for colours, Isak. And that’s black as the night.

– What are you on about? It’s blue! Isak scoffed, shoving Even lightly.

Even laughed, as he almost lost his balance. – How can you be so sure? he teased. – Maybe it’s just the lighting? Did you know that red looks brown in yellow lighting? I’m sure black looks blue in this lighting.

Isak rolled his eyes, a smile fighting through his facade, because Even was a dork, and he always had this uncanny ability to make Isak smile. – The lighting here is just fine, Even. This tie is blue! it’s marine, see?

Even held his gaze, pouting a little. – It’s definitely black, Isak.

Isak held his stance but almost wanted to break when Even stepped close. – It’s blue, for fuck’s sake. And stop filming me, dummy.

Even’s eyes lit up, and a smirk settled on his lips. – I can’t stop, Isak. I’m making art.

– Right, Isak smiled. He noticed that Even glanced at his tie again. Then he glanced once more. It was pretty obvious that Even started to realize that Isak, in fact, was right. Of course, he was! Even would never admit that, though. Isak held back a sigh. He decided to settle it, once and for all.

As Even filmed him closer, Isak looked straight at him, giving Even his best bedroom eyes. – My tie is blue, he sad in English, and threw his head back a little, keeping his eyes on the camera. – And I love you.

Even’s teasing smile shivered a little and his eyes grew darker as he stopped filming and put his phone away.

Isak knew that look well. That look usually came before they ended up in bed together.

Even stepped closer and cupped Isak’s face in his hands. – That was fucking amazing, baby, he said, resting his forehead on Isak’s. – And surprisingly sappy. It’s like my very own movie moment.

Isak let his hands pull Even closer, laughing a little. – It’s probably your fault. You’re rubbing off on me.

– Probably, Even agreed. He gave Isak another kiss, and this time it was slower and deeper. His lips were so soft, so soft.

When they stepped apart, they were taking shaky, shallow breaths. Isak felt the well-known warmth spreading from his groin and he really wished the party was over already. He wanted Even to himself.

They stared at each other in silence and shared weak smiles. – Do you think we have time…? Even asked with a small hope dancing in his eyes.

– Not really, Isak groaned, laughing a little.

They were ridiculous.

Even laughed too, and took a deep breath. He gave Isak a quick peck on his lips. – Right. Later, then.

– Yeah, later.

They both smiled.

– So, Even whispered, entwining his hands with Isak and holding his gaze. – Are you ready? Ready for the future?

Isak kept smiling, as he found strength in the warmth from Even’s hands and his body. The nerves from earlier were gone. He didn’t know shit about their future, really. But he was here, with Even, and right now everything was alright. That was all that mattered. – Yeah, I’m ready.


End file.
